


By Moonlight

by Evaine



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble - 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://tasyfa.livejournal.com/profile)[**tasyfa**](http://tasyfa.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration, support and the edit.

_**By Moonlight**_  
 **Title:** By Moonlight  
 **Author:** Evaine  
 **Fandom/Characters:** Green Day - Billie/Mike  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Summary:** It's a drabble - 100 words.  
 **Author Notes:** Thanks to [](http://tasyfa.livejournal.com/profile)[**tasyfa**](http://tasyfa.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration, support and the edit.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own only the words; the people own themselves and the events are fictitious.

  
 **  
  
**

**By Moonlight**

 **  
  
**

A grunt. A bounce. A squeak of bedsprings and the threadbare blankets push back, replacing warmth with chilled air.

He’s naked, skin gleaming under moonlight, his tattoos like living shadows as he moves across the room. He trips over discarded sneakers, curses; then tosses aside clothes, magazines and yesterday’s pizza box, until he uncovers the battered guitar.

He slides onto the arm of the sofa and ripples a cascade of notes across the strings. Fingers flex, a hint of a smile—a study in silver and grey—and he’s beautiful.

He looks up, eyes bright.

“Mikey, come play with me.”

~finis~


End file.
